InuyashKagomeKikyoLove Or Hate?
by Mika-Kun
Summary: This is a story on Kagome,Inuyasha and Kikyo also Sango and Miroku but based on they way Inyuasha loves Kagome but cant get over Kikyo so Kagome is starting to get really mad!
1. The Fight

Chapter 1:The Fight

The day went on as Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in and under the tree, they had just gotten in to a fight the day before and were still mad at each other. Inuyasha kept looking down at Kagome from the tree and thinking, "Why am I so stupied, I should say sorry."

Kagome was seriously thinking about going home but she couldn't leave Inuyasha she just couldn't, it was reaching the day of Kikyos death and she couldn't leave him alone.

Kagome having a flash back of there fight

"I can take this monster with the jewel shard easily," Inuyasha said pulling out the tetsiga

"Inuyasha no!! You can't take him! He has shards in his arms, legs, head and stomach! You cant beet! Just let Sango do it! She is used to this stuff!" Kagome yelled from behind Miroku.

"Inuyasha let me do it!! Please" Sango screamed at him.

"Stop yelling at me and let me take him! I can do..." Inuyasha said just as the monster used his tail and knocked inuyasha down.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled trying to run to save him but Miroku stopped her.

"Kagome let him be. If you try to go over there the monster will only get you to let sango take care of the monster and then we will go help Inuyasha" Miroku said as Kagome said falling to the ground.

Just after Sango defeated the monster

Miroku had carried Inuyasha over to there camp site "Inuyasha are you all right?? Kagome's really worried about you"

"I'm fine!! Why didn't you let me finish that monster off?? I could of did it!!"

"You were all most dead out there!! Sango save your life and Kagomes and mine! If it weren't for her we all would of been dead!!" Miroku said leaving the tent.

"Miroku wait.. Please get Kagome for me."Inyasha said in deep pain.

Outside

Miroku walked outside and saw Kagome sitting under a near by tree, crying. "Kagome, Inuyasha would like to see you."

" Thank you for getting me Miroku" Kagome said getting up and walking to the tent.

Just before Kagome went in the tent "Kagome?"

"Yeah Miroku"

" Just remember that even if you are mad at Inuyasha please don't go back to your time, me and Sango will miss you to much"

Kagome smiled then turned and went in to the tent where Inuyasha was.

"kagome.....im..."

"Your what??? hmmmm trying to impress me and almost got your self killed!! AND!! you almost killed Me, Sango and Miroku!"

"I'm not sorry then!! If you don't want to die then you shouldn't be in this time!! I'm just doing what I'm out to do! Get all the jewel shards!!!!"

"WELL!! THEN YOU'RE JUST SELFISH AND DONT THINK OF THE PEOPLE THAT ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU!!" Kagome said as she ran out of the tent.

Inuyasha said just after kagome left "I was going to say i'm sorry."

Out of Kagomes thoughts

Me-End of my first chapter of my first story! lol well not my first story but my first inuyasha story lol sooo! Hope u like it an plz review it!! All right!


	2. The Hug

Hope you liked my First chapter and now here's the second one.

Chapter 2- The Hug

In the tree Inuyasha was seriously thinking that he needed to say he's sorry! He doesn't want to be here with only Sango and Miroku. Even though he was used to it. She always seems to leave him.

"Some where down but the river..."Kagome sang as she was sitting under the tree watch all the birds and rivers still thinking about how mean she was to Inuyasha but he still seem to deserve it! He should of just let Sango kill the monster in the first place! Just thinking about there fight made Kagome mad yet sad she hated when they fighted.

"Kagome! That's a nice song your singing" Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha but I really don't want to speak to you"

"Kagome i'm really sorry! I don't know why I did that, I always do that you should know that by now."

"Inuyasha you don't understand me! When you get hurt, I get hurt! When you get mad, I get mad, I care about you I hate to see you hurt! I just hate it" Kagome said as she started crying.

"Kagome please! Its ok, I'm fine! Don't cry" Inuyasha said as he jumped down and sat beside her.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha interrupted her by hugging her. He thought, "I'm giving her a hug, what will she think, what will she do, Oh know"

"Thank you Inuyasha I needed that hug" Kagome said as he wiped her eyes and hugged him back.

"Awwwww Miroku and shippo they made up!!!" Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped hugging Kagome and looked up and saw the three of them looking at them from behind a bush! "We never get any privacy!! Grrrr" Inuyasha got up and started chasing Miroku, Sango and Shippo around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH RUN!!!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo yelled

Kagome just sat there watching them all run around and was thinking of Inuyasha, she was so happy that they finally hugged and she was hopping that it could happen again.

Me- Well that's then end of the second chapter. I got many more to write! lol hope that you review it! cause I am really interested in what everyone has to say! If you don't like it then tell me if u like it then tell me! lol later!


	3. The Time Fly’s when Kagomes Gone

Chapter-3 The Time Fly's when Kagomes Gone

After Inuyasha was finished beating up Miroku, Shippo and Sango he noticed that Kagome was gone. "Where's Kagome???"

"Did she go home?!? I don't like when she goes home! "Shippo said sadly

"I don't think she would of whet home, she would of told one of us if she was going home. "Sango said.

"THEY WHERE IS SHE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled! Did something bad happen to her!! Ok, Sango take keelala and go look for her, Shippo you go and look for her to and me and Miroku will stay around here and look just incase she comes back." Inuyasha said smelling around for her.

"OK" They all said going to look for Kagome.

With shippo

"KAGOME, KAGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Shippo continued to call out for her.

With Sango

"Kaomge, if you're down their yell! Please Kagome!!" Sango then saw something moving fast down below! "Could that be Inuyasha?" She slowly moved down and saw that it was something different then Inuyasha. "I better go get Inuyasha" Sango and keelala flew and found Inuyasha.

"Sango did you find her??" Inuyasha looked up at Sango.

"No but I might have, there was a mysterious object and it looked like it had something with it."

"Ok will you take me and Miroku there? Then you can go find Shippo." Inuyasha said as he pulled Miroku on to Keelala. "Lets go"

They saw Shippo so then they all flew and found the mysterious person.

Inuyasha jumped off and yelled as loud as he could "STOP!"

The mysterious person stopped turned around and seemed to have Kagome with him but she didn't look like herself. She was all white in the face and was wearing Kikyo's clothing. "What do you want??? I'm in the middle of something here!!"

"YEAH WITH MY LADY!!! LET GO OF HER NOW!!!" Inuyasha said pulling out the tetsiga.

"Well....... What to do, What to do, he wants his lady back but I see to have grown fond of her...................I think ill keep her!!!"

Miroku noticed that the dude looked so familiar. "Inuyasha be careful I think I know this guy."

"HE HAS MY LADY AND YOUR TELLIMG ME TO BE CAREFUL" Inuyasha really didn't know what to do, If he tried to kill the dude then he could put Kagome in the front and make her die and he couldn't live without her! He was finally getting over Kikyo but also if he left Kagome with that dude then she could get hurt. "Miroku what should I do??"

Sango finally got a hold of herself. "Inuyasha, I know what to do!"

"Hurry Sango what are we going to do??"

Sango move close to Inuyasha, ok so your going to say here and distract him and just make it so he don't notice me going around to the back of him then I can through my boomerang and kill him or at least hurt him."

"Sango please just be careful don't hurt Kagome."

Miroku walked over there. "Sango please be careful and don't get hurt."

Inuyasha was still talking to the dude and was keeping him busy as Sango walked around.

With Sango

"What if I hurt Kagome, what will happen what will Inuyasha do?? I'm so scared." She kept thinking that over and over again. Finally she was in the perfect spot. She could see Inuyasha and the dude. "This is it, its show time" She gave Inuyasha the thumbs up then all of a sudden everything went black................................................

Me- Sorry I just really had to do that sooo tempting! Anyways hope u like it


End file.
